Nunca Te Enamores De Esos Ojos Verdes
by cesspupe
Summary: No es la primera vez que lo tenias que pensar... Regla numero 1... No te enamores del mejor amigo de tu hermano, Regla numero 2... no Hiperventiles...Regla numero 3... No mires esos ojos verdes...pero la mas importante de todas las reglas...Nunca, Nunca pero Nunca Te Enamores de Esos Ojos Verdes...


**Algunos de los personaje mencionado pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bother Company...**

* * *

**Nunca te Enamores de Esos Ojos Verdes**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Edimburgo, Escocia huele a cerveza, a hierba, a espadas, a piedra, a galletas, a mar y a whisky. Además tiene la luna más grande del mundo y a pesar de esto en este verano el calor se encontraba insoportable y lo único que una chica de quince años quisiera hacer es tomar un poco de sol y relajarse en la piscina de la tía Muriel.

-Calor de Mierda-. dijo abanicandose con la mano

-oh vamos, sabias que es verano y que hace un calor del mismísimo infierno-dijo una joven de unos aparente 15 años, de nombre Mafalda se encontraba caminando a lado de ella.

-No tendríamos que salir de casa y mucho menos a escondidas Mafalda si tan solo aplicaras últimamente un poco de abstinencia en tu vida actual-le dijo una joven pelirroja de un parecido muy marcado a Mafalda.

-Vamos Ginny solo caminamos unas pocas cuadras, sabes que me mataría la tía Muriel si me viera comprando unos condones en la farmacia que esta en la esquina de la explico Mafalda haciendo morritos.

La chica pelirroja suspiro y lanzándole una mirada de resentimiento y enojo entro a la farmacia detrás de ella entro una muy contenta Mafalda dando saltitos de Felicidad.

Ginievra Weasley era la menor de siete hermanos, su cabello pelirrojo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su cintura el cual se encontraba bien trenzado, tenía apenas quince años, pero a pesar de ser menudita y tener una edad tan temprana ya tenía unas curvas bien acentuadas, su piel blanquecina y tersa remarcaba el conjunto perfecto para unos ojos de color chocolate que eran enmarcados por unas muy tupidas pestañas y en su rastro tenia pecas regadas alrededor de su nariz y mejillas, tenía unos labios delgados y rosados y un aire infantil en su joven rostro, su belleza no era solo lo que la hacía hermosa sino que a la vez tenía una personalidad algo introvertida, era un poco tímida no era para nada confianzuda, era una chica que se esmeraba mucho para estudiar, su prima siempre le decía que no sea un ratón de biblioteca y que disfrute un poco más de la vida. Por otro lado su prima era no tan menudita como ella, tenía los ojos redondos y azules, unos rizos pelirrojos enmarcaba su redondo rostro, y a pesar de tener la misma edad que ella, se veía mucho más mayor, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer de veinte años y no de una chica en pleno desarrollo. Su carácter y personalidad era completamente diferente al de Ginny , Mafalda era un poco mas melosa y chillona, y en la etapa de transición de adolescencia y pubertad por la que se encontraba estaba decidida a explotar al máximo su sexualidad por ello, todo aquel chico que se encontrara en alguna parte del pueblo podría ser muy útil en sus planes.

Mafalda y la tía Muriel Vivian solas, en Escocia a veces la tía Muriel deseaba salir viajar un poco y dejaba por temporadas a Mafalda sola, lo cual ella aprovechaba y se comportaba de una manera no tan adecuada según la opinión de Ginny. Ella se encontraba ahí solamente de vacaciones ella desde que entro a estudiar en la High school de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Francia, su familia cada año la iba a visitar a Francia, desde un mes hasta unos cuantos días, pero nunca la dejaban sola todo el año, ya sea verla en Francia o ahí mismo en Escocia en casa de la tía Muriel, pero este año al parecer y gracias a su hermano Ronald el cual estaba castigado sus padres no vendrían a verla y solo iría sus hermanos, y claro tampoco vería a sus padres ni a su hermano Ronald, uno de los preferidos, no por nada se llevaban un año de diferencia la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien.

-¿No sabes lo mucho que te quiero, verdad?-le decía su prima a la pelirroja mientras daba saltitos de alegría

-Oh vamos, solo porque te eh salvado el cu...-

Pero la atención de las chicas quedo en el aire cuando sus ojos se encontraron la figura de un grupo de chicos. Donde tres chicos muy guapos llamaban la atención, uno de cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, caminaba con una arrogancia y seguridad impresionante y que decir del cuerpo y porte que tenía, el que le seguía no era nada menos guapo, su tez blanco unos ojos de color café, cabello negro mojado y peinado hacia un costado, su cuerpo no era tan marcado como el de rubio pero no estaba nada mal y tenía ese aire infantil y tímido que le daba ese toque sexy, y por ultimo un morocho de cabellos alborotados con los ojos verdes más impresionante que en su vida había visto. Sus labios, ¡Por Dios! eran unas finas líneas que se antojaban para besar, y ese cuerpo que cuerpo por dios, pero si la arrogancia destilaba por sus poros, la seguridad al caminar y por todos los santos cuando sus ojos se encontraron a menos de medio metro sintió que caía estrepitosamente por el suelo….

-¿Ginny estas bien?-dijo su prima angustiada mirándola.

El chico de esos bárbaros ojos verdes se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura tenía una sonrisa presuntuosa en la cara y la miraba como si fuera un indefenso venadito, le tendió la mano, y no fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que esa sensación de caer estrepitosamente por el suelo, no fue una sensación sino que en verdad se había metido la santa caída del año al chocar contra un poste por estar comiéndose con la vista a los tres chicos.

Ella la tomo y siento una descarga eléctrica que le calo hasta los huesos y se sentía como un helado de vainilla derritiéndose, y una vez mas no solo era la sensación si no que en verdad le flaquearon la piernas y paso a perder el equilibro si no era porque ella era sostenía por ese petulante o acabaría por segunda vez tirada en el piso.

-¿Qué Pasó?-. Preguntó algo aturdida.

_"Que pregunta más estúpida Weasley" se recrimino la chica._

-Te golpeaste con eso-le dijo el chico apuntando el poste.

Su voz era profunda y ronca, en la miraba divertido, un destello en el suelo llamo su atención y pudo ver que no era la única que veía las tres cajas de condones que estaban tiradas en el suelo y una de ellas estaba abierta y fuera de ella se encontraba la mitad del contenido regada por el piso, sintió que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

En estos momento daría todo por ser un avestruz, porque la tierra se abriera y la tragara o porque un meteorito cayera sobre ella y acabara con esta vergüenza, rápidamente se inclinó a recoger aquel desastre mientras sentía que los colores en su rostro pasaba de un rojo furioso a un morado verdoso, y luego quedaba más pálida que el papel.

El chico rubio reía estrepitosamente mientras que los demás chicos que la acompañaban también reían escandalosamente, el otro chico castaño solo tenía una sonrisa que intentaba disimular mirando hacia el cielo en un vago intento fallido, para vergüenza de ella vio como el chico se inclinó para ayudarle a levantarlos mientras enarcaba una ceja con una actitud petulante y mantenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, miro hacia un costado a su prima Mafalda y vio como guardaba su rostro entre sus mano intentando desaparecer de tan penosa situación, ella le hecho una mirada fulminante mientras intentaba recoger rápidamente todos los condones…

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado cariño-le dijo el morocho con arrogancia-sé que llevabas prisa, pero tienes que mantener tanto la cabeza, como la vista al frente

_"¿Cariño?, la había llamado cariño, mas vergüenza en esta vida no podría pasar Weasley" se reprendió la chica una vez mas_

-No…son…míos-intento decir con mucha rapidez.

-Nadie te ha juzgado-. Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos, pudo ver un mar tan profundo en esos ojos verdes que sentía que se ahogaría en cualquier momento.

-Si me permites, te recomendaría que lo dejes-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto ella desconcertada.

El resoplo, y miro a los costados viendo como la gente poco a poco se entretenía en sus qué haceres de la misma manera vio como el rubio ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para ligar con la otra chica pelirroja que estaba a su lado mientras que su otro compañero platicaba animadamente con los demás, así que ayudo a Ginny a pararse con todo los envoltorios ya dentro de su bolsita la jalo de la mano y la acerco lo suficiente a él para susurrarle sin que nadie más que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

-Sí, que dejes al idiota ese perezoso que no puede ir a comprar ni su propia protección-.

De un momento a otro sintió como empezaba a hiperventilar, sentía mucho calor, y los colores, mejor ya no pensaba en los colores, pero todo era culpa de Mafalda y su ninfomanía recién descubierta… esta vez si se la pagaría, por dios que olor tenía el morocho

Quiso responderle una vez más que esos condones no eran suyos pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio fanfarrón que venía con ellos le había interrumpido

-Vamos Harry, que ya se nos hizo dijo jalándolo del brazo

El chico la miro por última vez regalándole una sonrisa digna de un comercial de la mejor pasta dental del mundo y guiñándole un ojo se fue con ese andar tan peculiar que tenía junto a sus amigos.

Sentía que se desmayaría, busco con los ojos donde sentarse, y al no encontrar donde se dejó caer en la banqueta, a su lado se sentó su prima y ambas suspiraron.

-Es la última vez, que voy por estas miardas-le dijo Ginny fulminándola con la mirada

-Que partidazos, ¿no?-

-Ni me lo recuerdes Mafalda, ni me lo recuerdes….-.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno pues aquí les traigo la idea de un fic, es de un universo alterno como bien se a podido ver, esta historia a sido inspirada a partir de "Prohibido Enamorarse de Adam Walker" no se si lo hayan leído es muy entretenido y mas de una vez me hizo reír, aclaro no es plagio sin embargo algunas lineas son sino iguales o si acaso muy similares a unas partes de la historia... pero no todo sera así****, solo es el comienzo la idea esta planteada y espero que sea receptiva y les guste... se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, dejen sus Reviews... nos vemos en otro capitulo y gracias por leer**

**P.D. Busco Beta, si alguien sabe de alguno que pueda ayudar se lo agradecería mucho :)**

**cesspupe... **


End file.
